The Game Of Love
by ame to ai
Summary: InuXKag. KouxKag. Para pemain telah terpilih, kartu hati telah dibagikan, dan permainan cinta yang tak indah pun dimulai. Warnings: AU. AH. Slice of life fic. OOC(maybe). Rated for graphic violence and adult content in later chapters. Cuma fic lama yg dipindah dari fandom sebelah.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings : Slice of Life fic, AU, AH, OOC Inuyasha! Walaupun gw cinta Inuyasha, tp di fic ini dia akan lebih dari sekedar nyebelin, gome.

Rated: M for graphic violence, and lime.

Genre: Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha, Kagome/? (you'll know in chapter 2)

TnM's note: Fic ini mengandung abusive relationship, untuk para reader yang suka dengan cerita cinta manis di padang rumput penuh bunga lebih baik mundur teratur, terima kasih.

* * *

Prolog.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya membuat pandangan Kagome berkunang-kunang, kupingnya yang terkena hantaman pun ikut berdengung. Ranjang empuk di bawah tubuhnya ikut bergoyang tiap kali tangan pria itu menghadiahkan rasa sakit baru di tiap bagian yang disentuhnya. Tangan-tangan besar itu berhenti memukul hanya untuk mencengkram rahang dan lehernya.

Napas pria itu mendengus kasar dan matanya membelalak garang. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu untuk DIAM?!" Raungnya.

Kedua pahanya terkekang oleh lutut-lutut pria itu, kedua tangannya pun tak berdaya karena terperangkap satu tangan Inuyasha. Walau tubuh Kagome tak dapat bergerak karena tertindih, ia tetap tak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia akan berusaha menggunakan semua yang ia punya untuk melawannya, meskipun itu hanya berupa ucapan. Gadis itu terus meronta, sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sudah cukup ia bersikap lembut, mengalah atas nama cinta ternyata hanya akan berakhir bahagia dalam film-film, tapi tidak dalam kenyataan.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam bila kau terus menginjak-nginjakku, BRENGSEK!" Susah payah ia menyemburkan kata-kata saat rahangnya dicengkram oleh lelaki yang sudah pasti sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasih.

Raut wajah Inuyasha semakin merah oleh amarah, emosinya kian membuncah, tangannya terlepas dari wajah si sulung Higurashi. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu sudah siap melayangkan pukulan lain namun, disaat yang bersamaan kaki kanan Kagome terlepas dari kuncian pahanya. Dan dengan semua sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, gadis itu menyerang area paling lemah milik semua laki-laki. Dengan cukup kuat, lutut Kagome tepat mengenai zona tengah selangkangan Inuyasha. Pria itu tertunduk di atas ranjang, erangan dan umpatannya memenuhi seisi ruang.

" _BITCH_!" teriak Inuyasha kasar. "Kau akan menyesal nanti, aku akan menyebarkannya!"

Dengan sigap Kagome bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang, tanpa kata ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi, ketika tangannya memegang knop pintu apartemen yang sudah 4 tahun mereka tempati bersama, ia meragu karena kalimat terakhir pria itu. Gadis itu memutar tubuh, dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Kau tidak akan berani, Inuyasha."

Perlahan laki-laki itu berdiri, tubuhnya masih sedikit membungkuk karena menahan sakit. "Kau meragukanku? Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu, kaulah yang akan menyesal. Karena saat itu terjadi, aku sudah tidak ada disini, dan kau ... " kata-katanya sengaja dibiarkan menggantung.

Walau pada kenyataannya dada Kagome naik-turun dengan cepat, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Itu sudah tidak ada, seharusnya kau telah ..., " _itu_ _sudah seharusnya terhapus. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ... ?_ Mulut gadis itu sontak bungkam melihat seringai jahat pria itu. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, membuat ia sangat paham akan arti wajah Inuyasha yang seperti itu, laki-laki itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan bila itu benar...

' _I'm in hell!'_ Jerit benak Kagome.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

I accept criticism in good manners, arigatou.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Bad First Impression

Disclaimer: Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Pairing: InuxKag, KouxKag

* * *

 **Cerita dimulai satu tahun sebelumnya ...**

" _Jaa_ ," Kagome melambai pada teman-temannya saat mereka berpisah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan satu jam sebelum tengah malam, meski jalan yang ia lewati itu mulai sepi, gadis itu tetap melangkah mantap. Tamu terakhir yang ia tangani benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan, sulit membuat seseorang puas bila pada dasarnya mereka tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup. Ia berhenti di tepi jalan lalu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna biru miliknya yang tersampir di lengan. Tidak seperti biasanya, udara malam musim gugur membuatnya gentar.

Gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu harus berjalan satu blok untuk mencapai halte bus dari tempatnya bekerja. Blok yang ia lalui adalah deretan gedung berukuran sedang yang rata-rata tak lebih dari lima lantai. Semakin mengarah ke jalan besar, semakin banyak gedung yang lebih besar yang masih beroperasi; Tempat karaoke, klub malam, dan kafe yang sering dikunjungi turis asing sekilas terlihat masih penuh pengunjung. Kawasan yang terdiri dari beberapa blok itu sangat lengkap, mulai dari hal remeh-temeh seperti toko pernak-pernik hingga butik ternama pun ada di sana. Daerah itu adalah sebuah tempat yang wajib dikunjungi bagi wisatawan bila berkunjung ke Tokyo.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, halte bus yang Kagome tuju akhirnya terjangkau oleh mata. Gadis itu melirik jam di layar ponselnya sambil mempercepat langkah, seharusnya beberapa menit lagi bus yang ditunggunya akan tiba. Namun, baru saja ia mengangkat kepala, bus yang sedetik lalu melintas dipikirannya telah melintas di depan mata. Jarak ke halte masih seratus meter, Kagome tahu, meski ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia tidak akan dapat mengejar kendaraan umum tersebut. Kakinya yang sempat terhenti kembali bergerak setelah bis itu mengangkut semua orang yang ada di halte dan beranjak pergi.

Kagome menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan langkah lunglai tanpa semangat. ' _Menyebalkan, masih ada beberapa belas menit lagi untukku menunggu dalam kebosanan.'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Gadis itu duduk di sudut halte, surai hitamnya yang panjang dan bergelombang hanya di penghujung membingkai wajahnya ketika ia menunduk dan menatap layar ponsel. Sinar putih kebiruan yang pucat menyinari bibirnya yang terpulas _lip gloss_ berwarna coral. Jenuh mengotak-atik ponsel, ia merenggangkan tubuh, dan memindai ke sekitar. Selain beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dan kendaraan pribadi yang melintas dengan cepat, hanya ia sendiri di halte bus itu.

Kagome mendongakkan kepala, biasanya, hanya dengan melihat untaian cantik yang berjejer di langit dapat membuatnya merasa tenang. Dengan melakukan itu, ia dapat merasakan sedikit kedamaian yang ia miliki sembilan tahun lalu, saat masalah paling rumit yang dihadapinya hanyalah PR dari sekolah, bukannya persaingan sengit dengan rekan kerja maupun hubungan cinta yang mulai terasa hambar. Memandang permadani kelam tak serta-merta membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik, malam itu terasa begitu sendu, tidak ada bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan, tidak pula rasi bintang favoritnya yang bertebaran.

Miris melihat langit malam yang membawa nuansa muram, pandangan Kagome beralih ke jalan raya. Matanya menerawang tapi pikirannya bebas melayang ke hal-hal kecil maupun besar yang telah ia capai dalam hidupnya. Di usianya yang memasuki dua puluh dua tahun, ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan mantap dengan jenjang karir yang terbilang menjanjikan di bidang yang ia sukai sejak kecil. Banyak hal yang dapat dibanggakan dari semua pekerjaan, dan kebanggaan baginya adalah ketika melihat orang lain tersenyum puas karena tampil lebih cantik dengan perubahan yang ia ciptakan. Walaupun sepele, itu sudah membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Demi memenuhi hasrat, selepas sekolah menengah, Kagome melanjutkan pendidikannya di Yamato Beauty College. Dua tahun ia bergelut dengan pendidikan yang ternyata tak kalah berat bila dibandingkan dengan program studi lainnya. Pada dasarnya, segala yang ia pelajari di sana adalah keindahan dan seni. Universitas tempatnya belajar tidak hanya mengajarkannya merias wajah dan menata rambut dengan cara modern maupun tradisional, merangkai bunga dan memakai _kimono_ juga termasuk dalam pelajaran yang diterimanya.

Kecantikan memang termasuk bisnis yang sangat serius di negara tempat ia dilahirkan. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada yang menganggap remeh gelar _hairdresser_ yang disandangnya, apalagi gelar yang kini ia miliki itu menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pekerja di sebuah cabang salon kecantikan yang cukup diperhitungkan di seantero Jepang bernama Bond Salon.

Tak seperti anggapan orang awam, faktanya, menata rambut membutuhkan seni dan intuisi tinggi untuk membuat sebuah karya yang dicintai orang lain. Bedanya dengan seni yang diaplikasikan pada benda mati, ia menciptakan seni itu pada manusia yang memiliki karakter dan keinginan pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Sudah pasti, hal itu jauh lebih kompleks bila dibandingkan dengan menaklukan objek lain.

Derap langkah yang terdengar membuyarkan lamunannya, Kagome sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya saat seseorang mendekati halte. Seorang pria duduk berjarak satu meter darinya. Ia menatap laki-laki itu sekilas lewat sudut mata, rambut sebahu pria itu diikat asal. Laki-laki itu memakai kaos biru gelap dan jaket dengan celana _jeans_ dan _sneakers_ warna hitam. Kini Kagome memperhatikan tangan laki-laki itu yang sedang sibuk menarik kotak rokok dari saku celana. Tak lama waktu berselang, pendar api telah membakar ujung tubuh putih itu, bara mulai menyala, perlahan asap yang meliuk-liuk menyembul dari benda mungil yang membawa petaka bagi banyak orang.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kouga menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau keberatan?" tanyanya setengah hati.

Tentu saja Kagome sedikit terperangah melihat tingkah laku pria itu, jarang sekali ia melihat ada seseorang yang dengan santainya sengaja melanggar peraturan tentang larangan merokok di ruang publik. Sadar telah menatap lebih dari batas kesopanan, gadis itu kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Saat itu, Kagome yang terlalu lelah untuk bersinggungan dengan siapapun menjawab cepat, "Tidak."

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya sibuk menikmati keheningan yang sedikit canggung sebelum suara yang terkesan dingin terdengar. "Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu pulang terlalu larut."

Kagome memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk memandang laki-laki pemilik suara itu, "Kau berbicara padaku?" ia bertanya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan yang menunjuk dirinya.

Sosok asing itu menggelontorkan raut wajah yang terlihat mengejek. Tidak, bukan hanya 'terlihat' tapi Kagome hampir dapat memastikan arti pandangan laki-laki itu sebagai ejekan yang sama dengan kalimat 'tentu saja bodoh!'

 _Mungkin tenggelam dalam lamunan sangat ampuh untuk membuatku terlihat bodoh, atau mungkin terlalu lelah membuatku lebih sensitif dari biasanya,_ keluh benak Kagome. Dan mungkin pertanyaan itu tidak akan terdengar bodoh bila saja ia mengucapkannya dalam nada sarkastis. Untuk menutupi rasa malu, Kagome tidak langsung menjawab melainkan melayangkan pertanyaan balik, "Apa maksudmu dengan gadis sepertiku?"

Satu sudut bibir laki-laki yang berpenampilan terlalu kasual itu bergerak kecil, ia hampir tersenyum, tapi secara sinis. Setelah itu agak lama ia terdiam sebelum merespons pertanyaan Kagome, itupun tanpa niat. "Menurutmu?" tanya Kouga tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sedikit tersinggung, si sulung Higurashi tidak buru-buru menjawab, "Aku tidak peduli gadis seperti apa menurutmu aku ini. Satu yang pasti, aku tidak perlu nasihat dari orang asing yang baru kutemui beberapa menit yang lalu yang tidak memahami larangan merokok di sembarang tempat seperti dirimu, dan ..., " ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "bila ada orang yang harus kuwaspadai kaulah orang itu!" Tidak seperti biasanya, sikap hangat Kagome pada semua orang seakan mempunyai pengecualian pada laki-laki berpenampilan urakan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang mengatakan tidak peduli, Kagome terus menatap tajam pria itu.

Asap putih bergumpal-gumpal meluncur dari mulut pria itu sebelum ia menolehkan kepala dan memandang wajah gadis di sampingnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat dikatakan bersahabat. Untuk sesaat keduanya terlihat seperti sedang bermain _niramekko_ , siapa yang berkedip dialah yang kalah.

Lama tak ada jawaban dan terganggu dengan tatapan kelam laki-laki asing itu, Kagome memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebongkah rasa kesal. Layar ponsel sentuh miliknya menjadi patokan baru arah penglihatannya sebagai pelampiasan. Entah kenapa disela-sela kejengkelannya akan kehadiran pria yang menyebalkan itu hatinya sempat mengomentari warna iris milik lelaki sombong yang terlihat misterius.

Titik fokus Kouga berpindah pada asap yang keluar dari hembusan nafasnya. "Akupun tidak peduli tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya asing bagimu bila kau memperhatikan sekitarmu bodoh," katanya dengan santai.

 _'Apa yang baru saja aku dengar itu benar? Bodoh katanya?!'_ Keramahan Kagome sama sekali tandas menghadapi pria itu, tidak lagi tersisa niat untuk bersikap baik pada laki-laki super menjengkelkan yang mencemoohnya di pertemuan pertama.

"Kau ..., " sambil melemparkan tatapan galak, Kagome menambahkan, "sangat menyebalkan!" Baru saja ia ingin menyemburkan kata-kata lain, ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar, di layar tertera nama dan foto kekasihnya, Inuyasha. Wajahnya berubah cerah, Kagome segera menerima panggilan itu.

'Halo' yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar sedikit manja. " _Hai_ ' masih menunggu bis," nadanya riang. Sinar di wajahnya meredup tatkala suara diseberang sana terdengar. "Tidak apa-apa," jeda sejenak. "Mm-hm," gadis itu mengangguk seakan sang penelpon dapat melihatnya. "Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik, ok?" ia tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja," lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. " _Ganbatte ne_!" Ia terus memandangi layar ponsel pintar itu hingga layarnya meredup sebelum berubah hitam pekat. Dengan cepat kemarahan maupun keriangan Kagome menguap tak bersisa, ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan, tak peduli dengan mahluk lain yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi interaksi diantara keduanya meski mereka menaiki bis yang sama.


End file.
